Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by CrapXhead
Summary: Kaito is a popular guy that think's he's able to get any girl he wants. Once challenged by his friend, he goes after a shy blonde girl, thinking this would be just as easy as any other female. Everything goes well until things take an unusual turn.


''Kaito!''

The blue haired boy looked up together with the group of friends he was with. The turquoise haired girl run up to the boy as her face showed a big smile, grabbing ahold of his arm.

''Let's go somewhere after school!''

''E-ehm…'' Kaito smirked at the girl as he gently pushed her off his arm, hearing his friends snickering silently at this. ''I'm sorry I already have something after school, maybe some other time?''

''Eh? But you said that last time too!'' Miku whined as her face now showed a pout.

''I know, I'm just very busy, sorry.'' He said with a gentle smile, now getting up and putting his hand at the girls back. He pulled her with him as he walked to the hallway out of his classroom, out of the reach of his friends' ears. ''If you're a good girl and wait for me to ask you to hang out I'll make sure to give you another trip to heaven, just like last time.''

''O-okay!'' Miku smiled at the boy as her face was now flushed, quickly walking off. Kaito sighed as he turned himself around, walking back to his friends with a slight annoyed expression.

''I'm amazed none of them have kicked you in the balls yet.'' Gakupo chuckled. ''How do you keep doing that?''

''Practice and some good tongue work.'' Kaito answered with a smirk as all of the boys started laughing at this.

''I can't fucking believe you!'' Luki laughed. ''You're such a fuckboy!''

''Whatever, you all wished you were as popular with the ladies as me.'' The blue haired boy said proudly. ''I bet I could have any girl in this school if I wanted.''

''Oh really? Is that a challenge I hear?'' Gakupo said with a smirk as he grabbed his phone, Kaito smirking as he really had no idea what the purple haired boy was doing but knowing it was going to be good.

''There is this new cute transfer student that just started here this week, I wouldn't have noticed her at all if it weren't for Gumi befriending her.'' Gakupo said with a smile, now holding up a picture of the girl together with Gumi. She had short blonde hair to her shoulders as her expression looked really uncomfortable, her blue eyes almost closed as her mouth was turned into a weak smile.

''She's a junior?'' Luki asked as he looked at the picture too, Gakupo nodding as all of them knew Gumi was a junior as well. All of them were already seniors, making this even more of a challenge.

''She's fifteen Gumi told me, very shy and doesn't speak that much. Pretty much a closed in otaku, the perfect challenge for you Kaito.'' Gakupo said with a smirk as the blue haired boy just let out a small chuckle.

''Well whatever, I already told you I can make any girl fall for me.'' He answered. Gakupo checked the time as he suddenly smirked widely. He walked over to the window as they were on the second floor, this classroom looking down at the courtyard, now P.E. taking place there as it was summer.

''Well look at that, there she is.'' He said as Kaito and Luki walked over to the purple haired male. Gakupo pulled out his phone again as he opened up his camera, zooming in on his screen as the girl came in view.

''Damn, that's a good phone.'' Luki said as he could still see everything very clear even though it was zoomed in very closely.

''Isn't she cute?'' Gakupo said jokingly while looking at the blue haired boy, who was also staring at the phone screen at the girl. She was running together with all the other students in a line, the girl clearly out of breath as she couldn't really keep up.

''Hmm, whatever. She doesn't really have any boobs though…'' Kaito muttered in disappointment as the pink haired boy chuckled.

''Of course that's the only thing you care about. Just look at that ass!'' He said with a big smile as he grabbed the phone out of Gakupo's hands, now zooming in even closer to the girl as she was sitting down on the dirt by now, her back turned to them as the shorts she was wearing were on her body pretty tightly, her ass almost popping out of it.

''Oh whoa, I didn't even see that.'' Gakupo muttered, now smirking as he looked over to the blue haired boy. ''Maybe you can try your first time anal with her.''

''If I do you're gonna owe me even more.'' Kaito chuckled as the other two did the same.

''If you get me some evidence, of course.'' He said while crossing his arms, Luki's face still glued to the phone screen that was looking over at the girl.

''Evidence?'' Kaito raised an eyebrow at this as Gakupo just nodded.

''A picture of course.'' He answered at the blue haired boy started laughing loudly once again at this, tears hitting his eyes as his friends did the same.

''Oh god you're such a disgusting little pervert.'' He answered. ''I'll get your gross ass a picture, don't you worry about that.''

''Good, now you're only getting a week to fuck her.'' Gakupo said as he grabbed his phone back, looking at the blue haired boy with a big smirk.

''Deal.'' He said as they shook hands at this.

* * *

Kaito walked over with Gakupo and Luki to their usual table in the cafeteria, sitting down as they already started eating and talking loudly. The purple haired male could see Gumi walking around together with the blonde girl as he waved them down, the green haired girl tensing up as she'd seen obviously seen him.

''Oh hey!'' Gumi smiled as she sat down at the table, the blonde girl looking down with an uncomfortable expression as she sat down too. ''It's been a while.''

''Indeed, who's your friend?'' Gakupo asked as he really couldn't care less about the green haired girl right now, only waving her over to make sure Kaito could at least meet the blonde before he could start his process. They were sitting across from each other which was already a good first step.

''Oh right!'' Gumi smiled, pulling an arm around the girl's shoulders as she pushed her close. ''This is Ren!''

''N-nice to me-et you.'' The blonde said with a cracking voice as she looked up very slowly, her face completely red as her body was trembling.

''Likewise, I'm Kaito.'' The blue haired boy immediately said as he pulled out his hand to make her shake his, knowing Gakupo and Luki weren't going to try and get in his way now.

The girl seemed to tense up a little at the sight of Kaito's hand in front of her, staring down at it for a second before reaching out with a trembling hand to shake his.

Gumi and Gakupo already started talking loudly as Kaito didn't say anything on purpose, sometimes glancing at Ren for a few seconds as he just wanted him to make sure she knew he was more interested in her than any normal person. He could tell the girl was getting even more uncomfortable as he only found this amusing, biting his lip as he really wanted to tease her.

He sneakily pulled his shoe off without anyone noticing as he pulled his foot up, lightly caressing the girl's leg with his toes. He could see the girl tensing up as she almost dropped her food, her eyes getting big as she looked at Kaito for a moment. The blue haired boy had stopped his movements as he wondered if she was going to say something. After a few seconds the girl's face flushed even darker as she returned her gaze back down to her food, continuing to eat as Kaito smirked at this.

He moved his foot up and down the girl's lower leg for a while as he could see her starting to tremble and shake even more, her breathing now a little heavier as Kaito almost couldn't believe this. She was getting horny over just this?! He pulled up his foot higher as he pushed his toes in between the girls closed thighs, trying to force his way in as he was more than surprised to feel she opened them up for him.

''Heh…'' Kaito let out a very small chuckle as he could see Ren flushing even darker at this, not anyone in the busy cafeteria having noticed all of this happening. He let his foot slide over the girl's inner thigh as he was surprised by how smooth her skin was, even being able to tell it through the material of his sock. He could feel the heat growing and growing with each small inch he slid closer to the girl's crotch, feeling her thighs tensing up underneath his foot as he was sure she must be super wet right now, he couldn't wait to feel those slippery moist panties underneath his foot…

Suddenly a loud ringing sound filled the room as the two both tensed up for a small second, everyone in the cafeteria now making his way to leave as Kaito quickly pulled his leg back to put his shoe back on.

''Ren, are you okay?'' Gumi muttered as she stared at the girl in confusion, the girl's face absolutely flushed a deep dark red as she was trembling and gazing down.

''F-fine!'' She shouted as she grabbed her bag, putting it on her stomach to cover her body as she almost run off, leaving her plate with still some food on it on the table.

''E-eh?! Ren?!'' Gumi shouted at her as she also grabbed her bag, running off to catch up with her.

''Oh my god…'' Gakupo said with a small smile as he turned his gaze towards the blue haired boy. ''What did you do?''

''Nothing.'' Kaito smiled as he grabbed his bag and the empty plates that were on the table, Luki and Gakupo walking with him. ''I'm sure that if had a little more time you would have seen a nice puddle on that chair.''

''No way, what the hell did you do to her? We were sitting right next to you, I didn't see you touching her once!'' Luki said as he laughed loudly, Gakupo also doing so as both of them were amazed by the blue haired boy.

''You don't always need to use your hands.'' He said with a big smirk as the two next to him gasped and chuckled at this, not being able to hold back their laughter anymore.

''Damn, you're a real womanizer. How many girls did you have to fuck all at once to find that trick out?'' Gakupo wondered while still laughing.

''Of course you would like to know that.'' Kaito said with a smile. ''All I can say it included your mother and sister!''

''Oh fuck no!'' Gakupo laughed even harder now as tears hit his eyes. ''I can't with you!''

* * *

''Hey…'' The blonde stopped her movements as she could hear someone calling out to her, Gumi already having left her side half an hour ago as it was the end of the school day. The girl having to stay behind for clean up as she was almost finished, being the only one left in their classroom.

''O-oh… Hi.'' Ren muttered with a trembling voice as she looked at the now open door of their classroom, seeing Kaito standing in the doorway. The blue haired male had a smug smile on his face as he walked in, sliding the door closed behind him as he could see the blonde's expression turning from slightly uncomfortable to shocked, her eyes wide as her flush disappeared.

''E-ehm… W-why are you here?'' Ren stuttered as she quickly put the broom away she'd been sweeping the floor with, clearly wanting to finish cleaning up quickly.

Kaito was faster than she was though as she grabbed the girl's hips, turning her towards the wall as he gently pushed her down against it, trapping her in between the hard surface and the blue haired boy.

''You were so cute this afternoon, too bad we had to stop early.'' Kaito breathed into the girl's ear while grinding himself against the girl's ass, his hard-on already present as he could hear Ren letting out a loud yelp at this.

''W-what are you doing?!'' She stuttered as she started squirming underneath the boy's grip, Kaito being stronger and taller as he grabbed the girl's wrists.

''I won't do anything you won't like, don't worry.'' He whispered into Ren's ear as he gently licked the shell, hearing the blonde give out a harsh sigh at this. ''I think you're liking this a lot more than you're telling me.''

''I-I don't!'' The blonde shouted, now pulling her wrists out of Kaito's grip as the boy was surprised by the girl's sudden strength. She pushed her ass backwards against the blue haired boy's crotch as she bounced him off of him this way, quickly turning around and backing off to get a good few feet in between them.

''S-stop assault me!'' Ren shouted as her face suddenly didn't show any hint of shyness anymore, more so anger.

''I…'' Kaito was baffled by the girl's sudden outburst as he was frozen at his spot for a second. ''I'm sorry… I didn't mean to.''

''T-that's right, you better be sorry!'' Ren shouted as her face flushed once again, her normal behavior returning as she gazed to the side. ''Don't touch me again.''

''B-but I just…'' Kaito muttered. ' _Fuck, I screwed up. Girls usually give in when I try that stuff… Now I need to rebuild up her trust again, what a pain…_ '

''I'm really sorry, it's just that I saw you and I couldn't control myself anymore. You're just so cute and pretty, I really… I really like you.'' Kaito said as he took a small step towards the girl, hoping this lie would work on her as he had to try really hard not to laugh at himself right now.

''Y-you… You really like me?'' Ren muttered as her face turned darker, Kaito just nodding as he felt a small spark of happiness inside of him as he thought he could still make this work.

''I do! Please don't take this the wrong way!'' Kaito said with a louder voice, really trying to convince the girl.

''You like me as… You want to be my boyfriend?'' She muttered quietly as Kaito was amazed how her face just kept turning darker with each thing she said. He'd never ever had sex with a shy girl like her before, this probably being a whole new experience as Kaito already couldn't wait.

''I do! If you let me, that is.'' The blue haired boy said as he very slowly walked over to the blonde, Ren not moving at this as she just gazed up the boy's face.

''I… Okay.'' Ren just said as she swallowed, Kaito biting his tongue as he had to hold back a big smirk. He fucking knew he could get any girl he wanted, this was just too easy!

''Then… Can I kiss you?'' Kaito asked as he gently grabbed the girl's waist, pulling her close as her chest was now rubbing against Kaito, the boy kind of disappointed as he really didn't feel anything soft there.

''S-sure…'' Ren stuttered as she was once again trembling, Kaito pulling his hands around the girl's face as he pushed his lips onto that of the girl's. He could feel his lips rubbing against that of Ren's as he was surprised by how soft the girl's lips were, even softer than any other girls. He was about to break the kiss as he could feel the girl's mouth opening, her tongue now rolling gently against Kaito's bottom lip as the blue haired boy was stunned at this. She was supposed to be shy, right?!

He didn't complain as he opened his mouth, also pulling out his tongue as they rubbed them together. The slipperiness and saliva mixing was turning Kaito on a little bit more than usual, maybe it was because of the girl's scent? Maybe because of her softness and cute act? He felt his erection poking once again against the fabric of his underwear and pants. He pushed himself against the girl as she was a significant amount shorter than he was, now just rubbing himself against her stomach.

''K-Kaito…'' Ren muttered as the blue haired boy was suddenly faced with the blonde looking up at him, her face looking really erotic with that flush and slightly open mouth. ''Something is hitting me…''

''I know, you're doing that to me.'' Kaito answered as it would probably be a new record for him to get it on with a girl the same day as he'd met her. And he was very keen on breaking that record. ''Why don't you turn yourself around and lean over at the desk?''

''B-but… I've never…'' Ren stuttered as her face flushed a dark red once more, looking down with scared eyes.

''It's okay, I'll be gentle.'' Kaito smiled at the blonde as he couldn't see her expression while she was looking down like this.

''N-no…'' Ren muttered as the blue haired boy had to hold back an annoyed sigh, really just wanting to push the girl on the desk and rip her panties off but keeping himself from doing so, she mind go hulk on him again like a few minutes ago.

''Really, you don't have to worry about-'' Kaito started once more as he abruptly stopped his talking as he could see the girl dropping to her knees right in front of him. Ren looked up at the blue haired boy with a small smile as Kaito had no idea what had suddenly gotten into her, where had that shy and cute girl suddenly gone?!

''Don't worry, I'll take care of you.'' She said with the same smile as Kaito wasn't about to stop her now. He could see the girl unbuttoning his pants with her hands as she zipped the boy's pants open with her mouth, this really turning Kaito on as he bit his lip.

Ren was looking at the boy's junk through his underwear with a big smile, licking her lips while doing so as Kaito really wondered if she'd just suddenly switched personalities. She pulled the boy's underwear down with one swift move as his cock jumped out, the girl's face now even more euphoric as her mouth was turned into the biggest smile.

''You've got such a big cock!'' She said as Kaito felt his breath stuck in his throat at this, his eyes wide. The girl speaking like this really turning him on but he had no idea where this had suddenly come from, how was the shy flushed girl acting this way?!

''A-ahn!'' Kaito let out a low moan as Ren didn't waste any time, opening up her mouth and pushing the boy's cock down her throat as she immediately deep throated it, Kaito almost instantly cumming at this. ''F-fuck…''

Ren was staring up at the blue haired boy's face as Kaito couldn't help but stare down. She was sitting with her hands down on the floor in between her legs, her ass was out and looking good as Kaito really wanted to grope it but not being able to reach it.

The girl was sucking and bobbing her head back and forth with such a speed Kaito had never felt before, this couldn't be her first time, it just couldn't! He grabbed the girl's blonde hair as he pulled on it roughly, wondering if this was too much but just wanting to try it.

''H-hmn!'' He received a nice moan from the blonde as he pushed his cock up the girl's throat even further, already feeling his orgasm boiling up inside of him as he'd never cum this fast from a girl sucking him off.

''F-fuck, I'm gonna cum already, you better swallow it all.'' Kaito moaned as he still had his hand in the girl's hair, seeing Ren nodding eagerly at him.

''A-agh!'' The blue haired boy moaned out as his grip on the girl's hair tightened, squirting his cum into her mouth as Ren's nose was buried into the boy's pubes with his cock that far up his throat.

''O-oh fuck, that was good…'' Kaito panted as he leaned against the wall behind him to catch his breath, seeing the girl swallowing the cum in her mouth as she turned herself around. She grabbed her bag as she was holding it in that odd position at her stomach again, Kaito thinking she was probably just weird like that.

''I-I…'' Ren muttered as Kaito was shocked to see her old self had immediately had returned, her face flushed as she was gazing to the side.

''I'm going home now.'' She said as she walked out of the classroom without saying another thing, leaving the blue haired boy alone with his confusing thoughts.

* * *

''No fucking way!'' Luki shouted as Gakupo had his mouth open wide out of surprise too.

''Yup, she really said that.'' Kaito smirked. ''After that you can only guess what she did, and boy, she's good at it damn!''

''Fucking hell Kaito, how do you do it?'' Gakupo chuckled. ''But that wasn't the deal, if you think you've won.''

''I know, don't worry I'm not going to give up now. I'm wondering what else she's got in store after yesterday. I'm sure she's not a virgin, she can't be.'' The blue haired boy smirked as Luki nodded in agreement.

''If she's good at sucking dick she must have had a lot.'' He said as Gakupo let out a small chuckle again.

''Well what's your plan?'' He wondered as the blue haired boy shrugged.

''Not sure, probably just to get her in my bedroom and then I'll fuck her.'' Kaito said as Gakupo 'booed' the boy.

''Boring!'' He said. ''I'll double the money if you fuck her here at school.''

''Oh you're so regretting that.'' Kaito smirked.

* * *

Kaito sighed to himself as he hadn't seen Ren all day. His dick had been hard for a while already as he couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, the girl really having surprised him with her blowjob skills as she must probably be pretty good at sex too.

''Damn…'' Kaito stuttered to himself quietly as he was in the storage room where they kept all the stuff for P.E., as today was his time to clean up after school. He felt like his whole day had been ruined by not seeing the girl, not even at lunch!

''There you are…''

Kaito tensed up as he almost dropped a big sack full of basketballs he was holding, his heart skipping a beat as he knew whose voice this was…

''Ren!'' He smiled happily as he turned to look at the door opening, seeing the girl standing there with a small smile on her face as there was a cute flush spread on her cheeks too.

''Hi…'' She said softly as she walked in, closing the door behind her as Kaito could see her also locking it with a key… Where had she gotten that?!

''Why are you locking the door?'' Kaito asked with a smirk as this almost couldn't be more perfect, the girl was almost inviting him into her panties!

Ren also turned off the lights in the room as it was now almost pitch black, the only light that was still there coming from a small high window.

''I just want some alone time, with you… My boyfriend…'' She muttered as she very slowly walked towards the boy, Kaito biting his lip as he couldn't want to fuck her already, putting down the sack as he also walked towards the girl.

He grabbed ahold of Ren as he kissed her roughly, pushing his tongue inside of the girl's mouth as he could hear her give out a small gasp at this, her body tensing up but not moving away. They kissed like this for a small while as Kaito started pushing her towards a set of large mats that were stacked on top of each other, this making a perfect bed.

Just before the girl hit the soft surface she let go of the boy, pulling them around as Kaito was thrown on the 'bed'. Ren climbed on top of him as she wore that same smile she'd done yesterday, her face looking close to losing it as she was biting her lip while staring down at the boy's body.

''Ren tell me honestly, you're not really a virgin, are you?'' He chuckled as he could see the girl's smile only turning bigger at this.

''Oh, busted…'' She muttered as she pulled her hand to Kaito's face, putting a finger on his mouth. ''Don't tell anyone though.''

''I wouldn't dare.'' Kaito lied as he'd already told his friends about everything that happened yesterday, also going to tell them about what was about to happen.

''Good.'' Ren smiled as she got back to biting her lip, Kaito also staring up and down the girl's body as he suddenly noticed something when looking at the girl's crotch, feeling the heat of the girl's body already through his pants but suddenly realizing he might have walked into a trap, a literal one that was.

''W-what the fuck!'' Kaito shouted as his whole body tensed up, his eyes widening as he wiggled and squirmed to get out of Ren's grip, those thighs being pretty strong as he could already tell he wasn't going anywhere at this rate…

''Hmn? What is it? You started this, don't even try getting out of it now.'' Ren chuckled as Kaito stared down at the skirt in horror, clearly seeing something standing up in between those thighs as he suddenly didn't feel so turned on anymore.

''Y-you're a fucking dude! G-get off of me!'' Kaito shouted loudly as he squirmed to get out of the boy's grip, only for him to get pushed down once more as Ren's lips were pressed onto that of his.

''H-hmnh!'' Kaito let out more muffled gasps as he could feel hands roaming down his body, feeling really small and helpless as he feared what was about to come.

''I won't do anything you won't like, don't worry.'' Ren repeated at this was the exact same sentence Kaito had used yesterday, this scaring him even more as he could feel the boy's hands unzipping his pants.

''S-stop!'' Kaito shouted as he suddenly noticed the boy had bound his wrists together with his tie, he couldn't fucking move now…

''I'll stop once I see that cock of yours shooting out some lovely semen again.'' Ren said with a big smirk as the blue haired male let out a scared yelp, the boy pulling out Kaito's dick as it wasn't standing up anymore.

''How disappointing…'' Ren muttered. ''I bet I can get you hard without having to touch it.''

''I don't think so.'' Kaito chuckled sarcastically as he actually hated this situation but still having his pride, he really wasn't into guys as he definitely wasn't going to get hard by just looking at one.

''Really?'' Ren muttered with a smile as Kaito could feel the boy turning himself around, now his ass and back facing Kaito as he was still sitting close to the blue haired boy's crotch. The boy pulled up his skirt as he peeked his head around his shoulder, his face flushed as his eyes had that weird aroused glint in them.

''Don't you like my ass?'' The boy asked as Kaito hated himself for actually loving this sight, the boy looking just like a girl with a butt like that. It was just so big and round, he just wanted to grab the flesh and slap his hand against it.

''I bet you want me to untie you to let you squeeze it.'' Ren said with a bigger smile. ''But I'm not going to, I'll bring it to you.''

''W-wha-?!'' Kaito stuttered as his mouth was smacked shut by the boy's ass in his face, the blue haired boy letting out a muffled scream as he hated himself for loving the scent of the boy, the skin rubbing against his face also being lovely even though the boy was still wearing his underwear.

''And your cock is awake! I knew it!'' Ren said with a happy smile as he leaned forward, taking the boy's cock down his throat once again.

''A-aghh… T-that's c-cheating…'' Kaito muttered as he felt the boy's hot moist mouth around his dick again, this feeling really good as he thrusted his hips upwards.

''Suck me too!'' The boy said with an erotic voice as Kaito could feel his eyes shooting wide open once more, really not wanting to suck some other guys dick but he could tell he wasn't about to have much of a choice. The boy's ass was hanging right above his face as he could see Ren pulling the panties down, his erection now sliding out as Kaito didn't even get the time to breathe, the boy already forcing himself down the blue haired boy's throat.

''A-aahnn!'' The blonde moaned loudly as there was a lewd smile on his face.

''Good boy, suck hard!'' He said as he pulled himself up, now fully sitting on Kaito's face as he started moving his hips, fucking the blue haired boy's mouth roughly as he also kept on stroking Kaito's cock.

''I-I'm gonna cum already, hmmn! Y-yes, your mouth is so nice!'' The blonde moaned as Kaito tried to get his hands out of their restraints once more, only to fail again as he really didn't want any cum in his mouth, this couldn't be fucking happening!

''Aaahh!'' The boy moaned out loudly as Kaito could feel something filling his mouth, really hating this taste already as he could feel himself gagging at this.

''You better swallow it or I'm not letting you go.'' Ren smirked as he pulled his dick out of the boy's mouth, turning himself around to look at the boy.

Kaito had his jaw clenched as he felt really humiliated and horrified at the same time, also because his cock was still hard and he had no idea why… He very slowly swallowed the boy's semen as he hoped he'd be released this way, Ren just smirking at him as this really started to irritate him now.

''Good boy.'' Ren smiled as he petted the blue hair, Kaito scoffing at this as he turned his head to not having to look at the boy.

''Aww, are you mad at me?'' The blonde smiled as he grabbed the boy's chin, Kaito still surprised by how strong the blonde actually was.

''Let me go.'' Kaito muttered with an annoyed voice as Ren smirked an even wider smile at him.

''Ehm, no.'' He said with a chuckle. ''We can't have you running around with a woody like this, right?'' He said as he grabbed ahold of the boy's erection that was still present, Kaito feeling his face flushing at this as he felt really embarrassed that he was still hard.

''I'll fix this for you.'' Ren answered as Kaito could see the boy now pulling off his panties completely, his eyes getting big as he already knew what the blonde had in mind.

''N-no!'' Kaito shouted in fear as he tried to get away once more, only for the boy to push him down back at his spot by sitting down on his crotch, grinding their cocks together as this sensation was really weird yet good to Kaito.

''Oh _yes_.'' Ren smirked as he lifted his hips, lining Kaito's cock up as he slammed himself down, Kaito letting out chocked gasps and pants as he could feel the boy's tight ass around him, this being much more pleasant than he initially would have thought it was going to be as he could feel the ass squeeze him tightly.

''H-hnmm, yes~! You're so big, I can feel you so deep inside of me!'' Ren shouted loudly, Kaito really couldn't deny anymore that this was turning him on with his hard cock all the way up the boy's ass.

Ren started moving his hips as he moaned with each time he slammed back down, Kaito also pushing his hips up into the lovely heat as he couldn't help it, it just felt amazing!

''A-anh~, good boy! Raise those hips higher!'' Ren moaned as Kaito almost felt encouraged to do so, the boy's enthusiasm really turning him on as he couldn't even believe it himself but enjoying having sex with the blonde.

''Ah! Y-yes, right there! That's my sweet spot!'' Ren moaned as he pushed himself down even harder onto the boy, Kaito now biting his lip as he could feel his orgasm coming close, was really about to cum up a boy's asshole?!

''Ahn, I-I'm cumming!'' Ren moaned loudly as Kaito could see the boy's cock squirting it's sticky white seed all over his uniform, the blue haired boy hating himself for finding this arousing as shortly after he also came, thrusting his hips up inside the boy a last time as he could feel his cock being squeezed tightly by the boy's inner walls, cum also squiring out of him all the way deep inside of the boy's ass.

Kaito let his hips fall back down on the slightly soft surface underneath him as he panted, feeling his cock being released out of the boy's ass. He could also feel his wrists being untied as he was still too tired to do anything, never having been this exhausted after cumming.

''You look cute.'' Kaito's eyes suddenly shot open as he remembered in what kind of situation he was, the blue haired boy quickly getting up and zipping his pants.

''Y-you're so fucking dead!'' Kaito shouted as he raised his hand in the air to launch at the boy, only for him to be stopped by Ren grabbing ahold of his wrist.

''Don't even try that.'' He said with the same smile, this really scaring Kaito. ''You're _my_ bitch now.''

''Y-you can't get away with this!'' Kaito shouted. ''I'll come and find you, and I won't come alone!''

''You really think you're scaring me?'' Ren chuckled at this only made the blue haired boy angrier. ''I didn't just 'transfer' here, I was hired.''

''W-what?'' Kaito stuttered as he suddenly had no idea what the boy was talking about anymore.

''Your 'friends' screwed you over as they called me to teach you a lesson for once, I guess they just got jealous and tired of you always taking the girls away from them…'' Ren explained as he really didn't seem interested in this, Kaito's eyes just widening as he suddenly wondered if he was telling the truth or not…

''Bullshit!'' Kaito yelled as this couldn't be true, his friends wouldn't do something like this!

''I'll call them for you if you want to.'' Ren smirked as he grabbed his phone out of his school bag, putting it on speaker so Kaito could also hear what was going on. The blue haired boy was quiet at this as he swallowed, what the hell was happening here?

''Did you do it?'' Gakupo's voice suddenly echoed through the small storage room as Ren let out a small chuckle.

''I did but he doesn't seem to believe me when I told him it was all you setting this up.'' Ren said with a happy smile as the boy let out a chocked gasp, grabbing the phone out of the boy's hand out of frustration.

''Gakupo please just tell me you're fucking kidding me right now!'' He shouted angrily as he could hear the purple haired boy laughing hard on the other side.

''S-sorry man! I just wanted to see you not have it your way for once!'' He stuttered through his chuckles as Kaito really couldn't believe this, had his best friend just betrayed him?!

''W-why?! You're such a fucking asshole! I'm not talking to you ever again!'' Kaito said with an annoyed voice as he wanted to end the call, only for him to be stopped by Luki now also talking.

''What?! You sound like a girl! You turned gay with a flick of a switch, whoa!'' He laughed as the blue haired boy's anger level only grew at this.

''I'm not fucking gay!'' He shouted as he now ended the call, throwing the phone on the stack of mats as he also grabbed the keys that were in the blonde boy's hands now, quickly making his way out of the storage room.

''Kaito wait!'' The boy shouted as the blue haired boy really didn't want to stop but his body did so anyway, Kaito wondering why his body was acting before he could actually think. ''You forgot your phone.''

''Thanks…'' Kaito said as he reached out to grab it, not even turning around at this as he just couldn't look at the blonde again. Once he got his phone he walked off, feeling humiliation, embarrassment and annoyance in his mind as he still couldn't get his head around what had just all happened.

* * *

''Oh come on, he did look cute, right?'' Gakupo chuckled as Kaito was sitting in class the next day, still annoyed but not so much angry anymore. Ren was still in his mind and it was worrying Kaito a little, why was he thinking so much of him? It was a fucking guy!

He could feel his phone vibrating as he could see he'd received a message, the contact name saying 'Len' as Kaito could feel his breath stuck in his throat, could it really be..?

'' _Just so you know, I've got your number and you've got mine. In case you change your mind.''_

Kaito swallowed as he really didn't want him to change his mind but his dick already telling him otherwise. Why was his body betraying him? It was so unfair!

'' _Is Len your real name?''_

Kaito messaged back as he knew he shouldn't be encouraging the boy to talk but he just couldn't help it, he couldn't get that face out of his mind…

'' _It is, why? Are you interested?''_

Kaito bit his lip at this as his fingers started typing a message before he could wrap his mind around how to answer this question, he really didn't know what he wanted anymore…

'' _Are you free tonight?''_

* * *

 **Just a random one-shot that came to my mind, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
